Don't Walk Away
by TheHuntress95
Summary: It is killing Draco by not telling her the truth! Will Hermione stay with him and let him explain or walk away... This is a one shot and my first. thinking about another chapter if i get any good reviews


_**Don't Walk Away…..**_

_(A/N I'm trying out doing one shot I cut off to a lot of random scenes I apologize)_

_DPOV_

I was terrified to lose her but she had a right to know & I couldn't get this from her I love her too much! As we walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower I kept thinking how am I going to tell her! I could feel her trying to take hold of her hand as she followed me up the stairs.

_HPOV_

I didn't know what to expect I knew something was up as he kept pulling his hand away when I tried to take hold of his. As we reached the tower I stopped but he kept walking across the room as if to get further away from me. I tried to move closer towards him but he put up his hands, gesturing for me to stay back. But then he took hold of his sleeve.

_DPOV_

I decided to just show her hoping she let me explain. I pulled my sleeve up high til it reached my elbow. I looked into her eyes looking for forgiveness but I saw sorrow.

"_What is that!?"_ She gasped.

I had to explain, _"Let me explain please-" _

_"NO I TRUSTED YOU!"_ she shouted at me she began to cry and I filled with guilt I never wanted what was on my arm I never wanted any of it. My father pushed me into it.

"_GO!_" she yelled once more.

I didn't want to, "_no…" _

_"LEAVE! PLEASE!_"

I understand she was angry_, "Let me explain…." _

_"LEAVE! YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!"_ I as left I saw her fall to the ground crying.

_HPOV_

I was thrilled about coming back to school knowing what Draco was! But I had a job to do, after casting the 'oblivate' charm on my parents to keep them safe from everything & I still had to find horcuxes. The train stopped at Hogwarts as I got out I saw Draco walk out too.

I couldn't help but revisit places to revisit memories with Draco which made me feel like nothing changed, not true of course everything's changed. I went back to the Quidditch field looking back on the memory of when Draco was Slytherin seeker in 2nd year & I was cheering him on.

_DPOV_

I didn't want to come back to Hogwarts after the Christmas break, I didn't want to see Hermione's broken face after what I put on her before Christmas break, I tried to avoid as best but today saw her, since the train, from across the great hall. I looked at her and I got lost in her eyes for the first time in so long I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes & walked away & disappeared into the abandoned bathroom. I felt like crying, I heard someone behind me though I didn't who it was with my head looking down into the sink. I turned around to see Hermione.

HPOV

I straighten out my arm as I got closer to him gesturing him to take it. When he did I pulled myself up to his face I knew I couldn't stay away from him. I didn't want to be away from him anymore I looked into his greyish blue eyes and had the urge to kiss him. I pressed my lips into his, I felt him try to fight it at first but he soon gave in.

_"We can leave this all…" _He stared at me blankly, _"we can Hogwarts, leave the oncoming war that's soon. We can leave all behind & come back when it's over." _He didn't say anything for a while.

_"You would leave your best friends just to be with me?!"_

I nodded I didn't want to leave him.

_DPOV_

"_Ok let's go. I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall in one hour."_ They departed with a kiss to get their things.

On my way to the Slytherin common room I bumped into to Pansy, who had been infatuated with me since I can remember & she was so pleased I wasn't with Hermione, or so she thought.

_"Draco, hey what you doing?"_ I didn't want to answer her I was too busy I had to find Blaze & tell him what I was doing, him being the only other person I could & do trust not to tell anyone else.

_"I'm in a bit of a hurry here Pansy. Can we do this another time? I have to find Blaze."_ She looked unhappy but I didn't care.

_"Fine, go. I'll talk to you later then."_ She let me go, little did she know there wasn't going to be a later. I got to my dorm & carelessly packing everything I was going to need having no idea where we going to go. I just wanted to be with her.

_"Pansy told me you were looking for me?"_ I knew who was standing at my door,

_"Hey Blaze, I need to ask a favour?!" _

_"Sure mate anything?!" _

_"OK well, I'm leaving for a while & I don't know when I'm coming back. I need you to not tell anyone who I've gone with just that I've just suddenly left. Can you do that for me?!" _

_"Of course I can mate. Are you going with HER?" _

_"Thank you so much, how did you know that!?" _

_"You just told me." _

_"But most importantly you cannot tell my FATHER!"_

_"Not a problem I promise I will not tell a single soul who you've gone with or where you've gone."_

I pulled him in for a hug, _"Thanks mate I owe you one." _

_"Let's call it even."_

_HPOV_

I was standing outside at the Entrance Hall, with bag in my hand & ready to go. It was getting darker & darker I noticed a shadow coming towards me as it come closer I saw Draco. I became filled with delight.

_"We'll go into the Forbidden Forest & disapparate from there, OK_?" He nodded & took hold my hand with his free hand.

We began running into the Forbidden Forest, where they had once spend detention together, I dropped my hand trying to remember to spot where it was safe to disapparate from.

I finally found it, _"It's here."_

Draco talked up to my side I took his hand & disapparated into the air & reappeared in the Dean Forest. It was the only far enough I could think of.

_DPOV_

"_Why here?" _

_"I used to come here with my parents when they knew who I was. It's just I remember it, the trees, the river, like nothing's changed. Not true of course everything's changed." _

_"And no one will find us here?" _

_"No, no one really knows this place."_ She started to look around, she stopped in her tracks & began fiddling around in her little bag of hers.

She pulled out a tent, took out her wand, set it up & charmed it.

_"Can you do the enchantments?"_ I nodded & walked around a distant perimeter from the tent giving us room.

_"How long do you think we'll be here?_" I asked.

_"Til the war is over. And the Dark Lord is defeated." _


End file.
